Subscriber identity elements are usually used for authenticating communication devices, for example mobile telephones, to a communication network. The subscriber identity elements are thereby configured to store data uniquely identifying the respective communication device.
With communication devices pursuant to the GSM standard (Global System for Mobile Communications), subscriber identity elements in the form of e.g. smart cards are used, which are also referred to as SIMs (Subscriber Identity Module). This includes for example an IMSI (International Mobile Subscriber Identity) which is assigned to a user of the communication device and is used to authenticate the communication device to the communication network.
Fifth-generation (5G) and further generation communication networks provide for subscriber identity elements to be fixedly integrated in the communication devices and for the respective data for identifying and authenticating to be provided via the communication network in the form of subscriber profiles.